This invention relates generally to an inflating system for articles being decorated and more particularly to one wherein the articles to be decorated, such as plastic containers and the like, are inflated while moving through a decorating apparatus.
With inflatable containers, particularly those having relatively thin plastic walls, it is generally required that the container be inflated during the decorating step. Numerous prior art inflating systems have been disclosed and generally are of a type in which a protruding member engages the open end of the container and the desired amount of air is introduced into the container to provide structural support during the decorating step. These prior art devices have generally been incorporated in an apparatus wherein the container is at rest while the inflating nozzle is inserted. This, of course, inhibits high speed decorating in that the containers are not continuously conveyed through the decorating apparatus. Further, the prior art inflating nozzles have generally required complex moving mechanisms including seals and the like which require frequent maintenance. By the means disclosed herein, a system is provided which permits the inflation of articles at a decorating station without any interruption of the movement of the article being conveyed through the decorating apparatus.